containmentbreachfandomcom-20200223-history
SCP-1033-RU
Description SCP-1033-RU is a bracelet made from an unknown pottery-like material. Attempts to take a particle of the material for a more detailed analysis have not succeeded, nor did any attempt to at least somehow damage the object. Initially, the object is quite large and heavy for a person (hole diameter being 15 cm, ring thickness is 4 cm, weight is 2.5 kg), however, when put on the arm, its dimensions change, fitting any carrier. The weight of SCP-1033-RU, according to the subjects, ceases to be felt (experiments conducted confirmed that the weight of the person does not change after putting on the bracelet). Removing the object restores the original size and weight. When the bracelet is worn, it launches 12 (twelve) ultrathin probes into the body of the carrier (they were detected only during the examination of the carrier's body using REDACTED), which penetrate into different parts of the body. The subject who has put SCP-1033-RU on experiences only a slight burning of the skin under the bracelet, which passes quickly. Wearing SCP-1033-RU protects its wearer from any serious damage and attempts to inflict them, using rather unusual methods and means. Most often these are probes (apparently similar to those found in the body of the carrier), although many other types of protection were used during the tests. For each action that protects the carrier, the object takes some of its blood, depending on the level of the threat. Full exsanguination is possible, the user dies, and SCP-1033 is independently separated from it. If the carrier removes the object itself, then for some time (from 2 (two) weeks to 3 (three) months) the blood regeneration slows down, even if the protection mechanism was never activated. In-Game SCP-1033-RU is a silver bracelet that can be found in the same hallway as SCP-1079 and to enter its containment chamber, a Keycard Level 4 or above is required. When put on, the bracelet will protect the player from 5 hits (100 additional health) from most sources of damage in the game, including: SCP-049 , SCP-049-2 , SCP-966 , SCP-1499-1 , SCP 035 's killer tentacles (found in SCP-035's containment chamber) and MTF (though not that much as each BULLET does a hit not each round). Despite all the SCPs it can protect you from, it cannot protect you from: SCP-173 , SCP-066 , SCP-939 , SCP-409 , SCP-009 , SCP-008 , SCP-096 . It can also be upgraded in SCP-914 via Very Fine in order to make it able to withstand 10 hits (200 additional health) instead of only 5 on default. Trivia *SCP-1033-RU was only added in V5.0 of the Ultimate Edition addon. *When worn, the "Paid Protection?" achievement is unlocked. *There are ways of recognising how many uses SCP-1033-RU, including via the sound it creates after absorbing a hit . Gallery Achv1033RU.png|"Paid Protection" Achieved by wearing SCP-1033-RU INV scp 1033 ru.png|SCP-1033-RU as seen when on floor. INV_scp_1033_ru_inventory.png|SCP-1033-RU as seen in the player's inventory. doc_1033_ru.png|SCP-1033-RU's document (found in SCP-1033-RU's containment chambers) Category:Items Category:Ultimate Category:Helpful Category:SCPs Category:Safe